


Take a Chance

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Arguing, Dating, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some the window of opportunity closes fast; for others it's always going to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

Blair's got this mouth you want to sin with. A rosary and ten Hail Marys needed to wipe the slate clean kind of mouth. I want to lick it, bite it even fuller, watch it widen and go round and welcoming and wet. Sliding into that mouth, with my tongue, fingers, cock, would be like entering heaven, and you just know he'd bite because he's not safe, not Blair.

And he doesn't stay around for long -- yeah, people talk, not unkindly, not about him, but still, they talk -- but tonight he's mine and I'm going to kiss him before we go out, just because I can, just because I can't wait another fucking second to taste him.

I lean in and watch his mouth curve happily and then settle into a good shape for covering with mine -- and his roomie appears at the top of the stairs and he's staring at me.

Blair's told me he's cool, this guy, no worries. Cop, yeah, but not the sort to hassle guys like me -- hell, he's living with Blair; the man has to be tolerant, right?

But there's something scary about the way he's staring, like he can see, not through me, but into me, see every plan I've got for Blair, every wish waiting.

Big guy, T-shirt, jeans, all muscles and menace, and Blair's back's turned but I think he knows what I'm looking at, why I've frozen, because there's something knowing in his eyes…

Little fucker. Using me -- And I'm about to yell, about to tell him that he can't do that to people, when he kisses me, firm and sweet and flirty-dirty.

The roomie looks like my cat used to when I was petting the dog instead of him. If he had a tail it'd be lashing, savage swishes, low growl sounding in his chest. Yeah. Blair's kissing me and I'm squinting up at Mr. Tall Dark and Looming. This is so not fair.

I step back, break the kiss, and shake my head. "I'm sorry. I can't. I've got to go."

Blair looks disappointed but not cut up about it, and roomie, well, he smiles, pushing off the wall and coming down the stairs in a leisurely amble.

He walks over, puts out his hand, ignoring Blair the way I'm ignoring the air I'm breathing, and says sincerely, "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Jim."

I let my hand get shaken and give him what he wants to hear.

"Goodbye."

I hear them yelling as I'm waiting for the elevator. That doesn't bother me.

It's when the yelling stops and it all goes quiet and I'm filling in the silence with a bitter certain knowledge of what they're doing that I give up hoping.

Thirty seconds, tops.

Yeah, Blair's a fast mover, just like they said.

Roomie never stood a chance.

And I'm thinking no one else will ever get one.


End file.
